Seperate Ways
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: Everyone lost all hope a long time ago, but they were all wrong. The planes come and evryone is saved. Features plane ride and everyhting after. How do Sawyer and Ana keep in touch? Ana centric Sana


A/N: So I've decided to start another one. I can't help it! Devilish Angel from MRU so gave me this idea, so thank her if it's good, blame her if it's bad P JK! Blame me always, I'm used to it! ANyway, I'm at my grandparents, so I don't have spell check, so blame this computer for that one. I don't have to go to school tomorrow, So you better watch out, I'm on an updating rampage. ((you all: Just don't get hurt)). SO that's about it, I guess. Um, so without further ado, here is my new story: Seperate Ways Don't own, so don't sue!

The rescue planes came. Everyone figured by now that all hope was lost, but it seemed that they were all wrong. Six horrible, grueling months, and now, right when they started to become friends and get used to the style of livingon the island, they cames. Not to be complaining or anything, but they would have much rather left about four months ago, not that it mattered, anyway.

Ana was just glad that she didn't manage to kill anyone, besides the others that is. Now Shannon could finally get the medical attention she needed. All the blood loss and discomfort of the island had left her pale and unhealthy. Ana was sure she'd be okay. Ana and Shannon had barely spoken since the incident, bot eveything was perfectly fine between them. Shannon had been more understanding of the accident than Sayid had. After extreme medical care and many sleepless nights, thanks to Jack, Shannon had remembered everything. Apparently many people did not expect this out of Shannon. Maybe, the shot knocked some sense into her on only having one life and not to waste it. She insisted to Sayid that it was her own fault for running into the jungle, but Sayid would have no belief in it. So it was more on Sayid as to why she and Ana didn't speak.

Walt was found about a month after Michael attacked Ana. Thankfully, when Michael dove to hit Ana, she moved out of the way, causing Michael to dive straight into the cement wall. They left 'Henry' go for part of the deal, hoping it would be enough. Maybe, 'Henry' Was so happy to be let go that he released Walt, or maybe he escaped on his own. Somehow, or another,  
he had returned. Walt had no memory of it all. Cindy came back covered in blood. She had no recolation of anything that had happened since the flight, chasing CHarlie. No one else returned after that.

Danile settled within arms length of their camp, just about a month ago. And on the anniversary of 'his' death, the planes came. Danile couldn't help but cry, which was strange by the way. Ever thought of Danile crying? Like real emotion tears of joy? Didn't think so.

Oh,yes, we can't forget her daughter. Alex joined with them right after Walt, but before Cindy. She was staying with her mom until she decided it was time to move into the camp, where there were other people besides her mom. She would feel more safe there. And when she joined they held a meeting. Alex would not tell anyone anything, out of fear. She didn't want anyone to know anything, so she kept it all to herself without revealing anything. She was questioned many times, but she never replied, just shrugged her sholders, signify her uncomfort. 

Desmond had settled after he talked Locke into pushing the buttons again. He explained what happend to him when he didn't press them and that gave Locke a shock.If there was one thing they didn't need on the island, it was more people. Though, he would probably trade people for the polar bears and other mysterious things that went boom out in the jungle. He had been sober now, for three whole months, an accomplishment that the whole island helped him with (( A/N: Sorry, don't own 'Hate Me', by Blue October. Just love the song and think of Desmond everytime I hear it. I had to stick it in, somehow)). Well mostly they just drank it themselves, but they kept that part from Desmond. But now he was finally somewhere where he could settle and have some people to accompany him.

Charlie and Claire were off and on, on more than anything else lately. It just depended on how bad Charlie screwed up. Then he would do something more heroic and great and everything was fine and dandy again . . . It made Ana sick, just like the sick sycle that CHarlie and Claire went through.

Now that Sun was pregnant, her and Jin seemed to be stronger than ever. They were always together, seemed to always be smiling. Sun though, had her off moments when her daze went out into space, she was thinking about something. Ana hadn't gotten around to talk to her. I mean, what exactly was she supossed to say? 'Hey, you seem to be off. Is Jin even the father of your baby?' just didn't seem to be Ana's style. Especially if she didn't want to loose a limb or three, she was quites fond of being able to walk. DOn't get her wrong, she could prbably take Sun down, but Jin had had more practice and knew Ana's rough spots. But again, getting side track. Their relationship seemed to pull everyone together. Which was good.

Jack . . . He was off ALL of the time, being a doctor, big shocker there. I mean, he was the ONLY doctor on that island, next to Libby, who wasn't really so much a doctor, but a shrink. It didn't matter. He was never around. Ana like to hang out with him and evreything, but he just didn't seemed to have time. Maybe she could talk to him on the plane sometime.

Sawyer was his normal hick self. Everyone ganged up on him and still refused to give anything back. No one even knew where he hid his stuff. He was great at hiding things . . . and at other things too. Ana nor Sawyer had spoken since their love tumble.

Kate bounced like a pingpong between the two men. Ana loved to watch Kate play her stradagy between them. It seemed Jack rejected her, when he really wanted her. Then she ran to Sawyer and he made her feel better. SHe would end up saying something that offended him and he made her get out. It would repeat the next week. Just another cycle, and not the kind like the washing machine in the hatch. 

HUrly dropped a few pounds and it was finally starting to show. It was all thanks to Libby though. The food was driving him crazy until she showed up. Ever since Hurly went ballistic about some bald dude, they seemed to spend more and more time with each other. Now Ana never saw them apart. Their relationship was strong. It was good for them both.

Eko finished his church, with the help of Charlie of course. There went many sleepless nights into that church adn they were both proud. Eko held Sunday masses that everyone attended, even Sawyer. He suprised everyone lately, and that was good. He needed some respect, even if no one wanted to admit it.

Bernard and Rose were together and strong. Of course they had arguments every now and then, but who didn't? They were growing older though and without the correct vitamins and such, it would have only been a matter of time.

So, for once on the island, everyone was at peace. There was soemthing about being stranded on a deserted island for six months, infested with polar bears and savagesthat came out of the jungle every now and then just to steal some people to do God knows what with them and being rescued from it all that brought people together. Everyone was just excited to be able to go back home. They would be able to see their families and friends, who knows who would believe them, not that anyone cared right now, but it would be nice to have someone believe them. At least they would be home.

Speaking of the savages, no one had seen them since Walt's return. People were suspisious at first. Awaiting for an attack or something else to come from them, but nothing. Maybe something happened to them, maybe their own people waged wars upong themselves, perhaps Cindy killed them all, noboday knew. One thing was for sure though, they would never know anything about them.

So they lasted six months with too many people dead and too many people missing. But that all seemed like four score and seven years agoas they started to board the plane for the very first time. For once in everybody's lives on the island they were well and happy. It seemed no one had been since the turbulence erupted so very long ago.

Everyone was beginning to board the plane, after Jack had a very long talk with the pilot. FOr sure, if Jack had told him everyhting that had happened to them on the island he would finad them all insane and might just fly them to the 'Happy house'. Jack was too smart to tell him, so he probably just talked about where they were going and such. But there was only one time to get out. It was now or never. Ana would be damned if she chose never.

It felt almost like a daze as she walked onto the plane. She felt a knot welling up inside of her. She could tell it was because she was going back where no one wanted her: civilazation. Not that she was anymore wanted sitting on and island where everyone is your worst enemy, but at least she could be alone there. But here I am getting sidetracked again.

She knew it was going to be a long flight. No way, no how was she going to end up sitting next to someone she hated for the next day/ Even as her nerves grew more and more impatient to get this plane in the air, she kind of didn't want to leave. She would have a hard time adjusting back to her normal scheduel off of the island.

She looked at all the faces she had come to know. She knew mostly everyone's name, which was a miracle in it's own, because coming to the island she was horrible with names ((unless it was someone worth remembering)); thought she had alwasy been great with faces. And as she turned to look them all over, she could tell it would be weird to wake up in the morning and not have jogs with Vincient. Or hear Locke's creepy speaches about fate and what-not. Or not be able to have someone to talk to if she really needed it, like Libby. And not be able to turn to Eko in her times of need. Or have a doctor right there if you needed him, of course he couldn't help much because of the lack of medical supllies coughSawyercough. Or hear the struming of a guitar every now and then in the distance. Or even the smart-ass remarks from none other than, Sawyer Ford. It simply would take some time getting used to. She would probably never see the water as clear as this or have the ocean mist sprayed across her cheeks and have the deep sea air to breath in, she would miss it all. But instead she was getting LA, breathing in pollution, not catching the right bus, or getting killed for a pair of shoes . . . okay, maybe not that bad, but close enough. But if this change was good or not she was yet to decide. For now it would be labled as, 'different'.

She turned to her left with the sound of voices. There was one younger man, almost in his twenties, Ana would say. He seemed to be very anxious to get home. SOmething about sorting everything out with Daisy when he got there and having a hard time telling her baout Jason. HE was practicing his speach as Ana turned to the front of the plane. There she saw Jack, with a broad smile, looking excited and ready to get home . . . with Kate attatched to his arm. OKay,  
so maybe him and Ana wouldn't have a talk when the plane took of, but at least she could take comfort in knowing he was happy. . . Screw it, she wasn't fooling anyone.She was damn pissed that she would probably never get to talk to JAck again, much less be able to have a shot with him. She faced forward and stared at the seat in front of her with a grumble. So now Jack was out of the picture of sitting with her, who next? She didn't really care, as long as it wasn't-

"Well, well, well, What do we have here? Little Ramibina sitting all alone?"

-Sawyer. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the window that was beside her, allowing her back to face Sawyer.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit here, now do ya, muchacha?" Sawyer asked.

She didn't look at him, she didn't stare straight into his eye and tell him to go to hell like she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she waved a hand at him, allowing him to take a seat wherever he wished. Ana knew that that man was so hard headed he would never let go of something and if he wanted it bad enough, he was going to get it. She better face the music now, while she was ready for it.  
He took the seat that she had 'ever so thoughtfully' let him sit in. "Oh, hey now! YOu're not gonna gimme the silent treatment the whole time, now are ya?" He whined. "It's not like I was the one who jumped"  
"Shut up!" She shouted, to cover over his voice. "Ever heard of privacy?" She rolled her eyes again and faced back to the window. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea," She mumbled.  
"And what would the wrong idea be"  
"That I like you"  
"So you admit it?" "Admit what"  
"That you like me"  
"That's not what I said and you know it"  
"Relax chica, I was just playing around. Can't we just make peace for one plane ride home"  
She looked at him, studied his face, looked into his eyes. She was a cop. She had her ways of telling if he was being serious. From what she could tell, it seemed like it. She couldn't be sure thought, because she had to keep in mind that he was a conman. He was supposed to lye for his job, trick people. But this, this was on a totally different basis. She just didn't know.  
"Probably not," She replied bluntly. "Oh come on, LuLu! You act as if I'm the one who did something to you. If I recall, you are the one who kissed me first," He cocked his head ot one side, proud at his statement.  
She shifted in her seat to face him.  
"Oh really?" She smirked. "Like I didn't notice you smack my ass before I threw you to the ground," SHe raised an eyebrow.  
He was quiet for a second, almost as if he was mentally contemplating what to say next. Ana thought that maybe this was the first time that she had ever heard Sawyer quiet, besides if course when he was unconscience. It was nice to hold power over him.  
"Cat got your tounge, cowboy"  
"Nah, I was just trying to remember," He explained with a grin.  
"Sure, uh-huh,"She said in sarcasm. "Oh, so now you don't believe me. Well, this ain't exactly fair if you ask me"  
"Well, I didn't ask you, know did I?" He was silent for a second time. This time though, it made Ana shift uncomfortably in her seat. That last coment was meant to be said in a joking tone, but it apparently wasn't recieved that way.  
"You know what? Forget I came over here. I'll leave you be, sweetness, since you got much better things to do. I bet freckles wouldn't mind me sitting with her." Sawyer stood to leave.  
"Kate might not, but Jack might. Looks like 'freckles has already chosen her riding buddy. Besides man, you seriously need to relax, I was just messing around with you," Ana offered a sideways smile. They both looked to the front of the plane where Kate and JAck stood laughing together. "Looks like she made her choice, sorry man"  
"For what?!" He cocked his head once more at her. "Oh, don't front like you never liked her! When you, I and Hell! Everyone on this plane knows you did"  
"As if you doctor Jackass didn't have a little love connection brewing," He smirked.  
"Dude, chill out, You need to learn to take a joke"  
"Yeah, uh-huh," He mocked. Ana rolled her eyes and sighed. It was just the beginning of what was going to be a VERY long plane ride.

A/N: I'll have you know that it took me all night to type that. so PLEASE leave me some reviews. I'm sticking strictly Sana for this one, of course there are hints of Jate, but that's just to compliment the Sana. You know you can't go wrong with Sana! So please tell me watcha think. Good? BAd? UGly? P Anywho, please leave a review at the sound of the beep!

BEEP! 


End file.
